


Memories

by Syven_Siren



Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [25]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Bruises, Bruising, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Bites, Marking, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Insert, Sex, Slow Sex, Smut, You decide the character, ahs x reader, avengers x reader - Freeform, supernatural x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Kinkmas 2019: Day 25 - Slow Sex & MarkingThe Reader reminisces about the passion she and her lover share. (Male!Character x Female!Reader)A/N: I couldn’t decided who I wanted to be the main male in this so you get to decide!
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Reader, Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, James “Bucky” Barnes & Reader, James “Bucky” Barnes & You, James “Bucky” Barnes/Reader, James “Bucky” Barnes/You, Michael Langdon & Reader, Michael Langdon & You, Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You, Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You, Thor & Reader, Thor & You, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Thor/Reader, Thor/You, sam winchester & reader, thor (marvel)/you
Series: Kinkmas 2019 Challenge [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593844
Kudos: 33





	Memories

Staring at your reflection in the mirror, your eyes wander over the purplish marks that line your neck and cloud your once unmarred skin. Each bruise brings back a collection of memories. 

The newer ones cause a stir deep within you, helping you to reminisce about the events of last night. 

_Your lover’s cock pumps in and out of you at an agonizingly slow pace. He takes his time stretching you to your limit before pulling out. His teeth sink into your skin, enjoying the sounds that you make in response._

_Teasingly, his fingers circle your nipples, tweaking and rolling them. Your back arches off the bed, wanting to be as close to him as possible. You shiver when his lips kiss the valley between your breasts._

_Pulling away, he slides his hands under your knees, forcing your legs to open wider and allowing him to hit a deeper target within your pussy. His tempo doesn’t change, still enjoying the methodical pace he set in the beginning._

_Your hips burn due to the position he has your body in but you can’t focus on that for too long. Crying out when the head of his cock plunges back into you, you throw your head back in ecstasy. Your hands claw at the sheets beneath you, bunching them as you ball your fists._

_You suck in a breath as your orgasm takes over unexpectedly. You vision clouds with tiny black specks. Your legs struggle against his hands, wanting to close. Your fluttering walls spasm around him, milking him and dragging his own climax from him._

_His rutting slows to a stop and lowers himself onto you. Sucking on your neck, he prompts a long moan from you. Your hips rock against him as you feel him twitch inside you._

“What are you thinking about?” His voice calls out bringing you back to reality. 

“Just some very good memories.”

“Hm. How about we make some more?” He suggests, nipping on your shoulder. 


End file.
